


早熟     29

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 22





	早熟     29

早熟

CP：赫海 ABO 赫 A/海 O 

伪现实向 HE ABO预警，生子预警

明晃晃的双箭头，先离（分）婚（手）后复婚，伪现实背景设定

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

注意：极微量允在/83提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。伪现实AU也是OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

早期倔强冷淡随着时间推移越来越沉稳深情 红酒味Alpha赫

X

早期倔强热情随着时间推移越来越倔强深情 牛奶味Omega海

这个故事和世界只有一个ABO的架构，其他的细节基本都是【我想怎么写就怎么写】，主要是为了撒狗血撒得爽

二十九

李东海远远地望着站在对面的李赫宰，他俩这会儿的站位有些距离，一个镜头没办法一次装下他们，两个镜头分别对着他们，舞台两边的屏幕刚好也和他们现在的站位一样左右对应着。

李东海面无表情地听李赫宰宣布，他们即将在一个不知道什么时候的时间点，补上一个并不存在的婚礼。

现场充斥着粉丝们的尖叫，姑娘们今晚收到了不少惊喜的消息，神经还在兴奋当中，满场尖叫声中还有人一直在呼喊他们的名字，喊着不那么清楚的“要幸福”。

站在李东海身后的队员们脸上挂着笑，和往常一样的神情，眼底却满是惊讶。

他们是真不知道李赫宰准备了这么大一个“惊喜”，要是不在台上，估计这会儿已经将他们围住抓着他俩问到底是怎么回事了。

他们更担心李东海的反应，两个人现在看起来关系不咸不淡的，怎么也不像是马上就能结婚的样子。

怎么回事，很明显李东海回答不了这个问题，他眯着眼睛看舞台另一边李赫宰的表演，思绪越飘越远，飘到了之前他俩在练习室的那番对话。

李赫宰一脸诚恳地说以后都想要好好守护他。

“既然还没有走到不可挽回的那一步，东海，那你回头看看我吧，我一直都在的。”

“以后也不会再让你难过了。”

他无法自抑地在舞台上又走了一回神，在全场的喧闹声中，安静地一遍又一遍回顾着那天练习室里李赫宰的话。

以后再也不会让我难过了，是吗？

李东海没走神多久就被朴正洙拿麦克风轻轻推了一下，他回神，看见屏幕上李赫宰期待的眼神。

他这会儿心里有多少小九九也不能直接说，他和李赫宰是“恩爱伴侣”，他们补办婚礼是水到渠成，不应该有什么意外和波折的。

只能和往常一样抿着嘴笑笑点点头，一副幸福满足的模样。

李赫宰的眼神明显放松了下来，李东海想这人这两天的态度是有些奇怪，原来是在这里等着他。

粉丝的反应李东海不是没有看到，但是他现在心里堆着一堆理不清楚的，他下台了得跟李赫宰好好聊聊。

演唱会接近尾声，最后一次换衣服的时候，工作人员神色慌张地拿着抑制贴过来提醒他。

“东海，你的信息素，还能控制住吗？”

这个时候整个后台都已经泡在一股浓郁的牛奶味当中，已经有Alpha工作人员正在不自觉地四下张望，李东海才意识到出事了。

工作人员拿着的速效抑制贴是在万般无奈之下才用的，只能短时间内阻断信息素的散发，药效很短，副作用也很大，没办法及时控制会引起爆发式的发情。

演唱会不能开到一半就不开，李东海也不答应

工作人员再三向李东海确认，他的身体身体没有问题，可以完成表演，这才敢放他重新上台。

这回不用李东海躲着，李赫宰自己就离得远远的，直到最后演唱会结束，成员们手牵手谢幕致意，李赫宰才走到他身边，紧紧地牵住他的手。

下场后李东海示意有话要跟李赫宰说，李赫宰便向其他成员和工作人员示意会晚一点回去，一群人留下一个“我们都懂”的眼神，有的连妆都还没来得及卸掉就以前离开了。

李赫宰比其他人对李东海的信息素更敏感，在刚开场后不久他就发现了李东海的异常，现在演唱会终于结束，他反而尴尬地不知道要靠近还是远离，就这样在关心李东海的人群之外来来回回打  
转。

休息室最后只剩他们两个了，李赫宰把门落锁，慢慢靠近这会儿坐在化妆台上的李东海。

“你现在还好吗？”

他这句话更像是在问自己，李东海，他这么多年下来心心念念的李东海，此时香甜地坐在他面前，像块新鲜的牛奶蛋糕一样。

眼角鼻头额头脖子，所有皮肤薄容易显出色差的地方此刻都跟要滴血一样，李东海左手握拳并脚坐着，没握拳的右手一会儿搓搓大腿摸摸膝盖，一会儿又搓着发热的后颈。

“李赫宰，”搓后颈的动作又用力了些，冬天本就干燥的手掌让他觉得自己是不是要把自己的皮都刮下来，“你离我近一点。”

被点名的人吓坏了，站在原地无所适从的样子，但还是依言靠近了些。

“你想跟我结婚是不是？”李东海抓住李赫宰的手。

“啊......太仓促了吧，你不要生气，我本来......”

李赫宰这会儿脸比李东海还红，设计宣布婚礼这个环节的是他没错，但他一开始是打算求婚，戒指拜托工作人员在下一环节前给他，他也确实揣好了待在裤兜里。

可不知道怎么的，看见远远地站在聚光灯下，被汗水打湿，亮晶晶的李东海，李赫宰会觉得害怕靠近他。

“你想跟我结婚是不是？”

李东海又问了一遍，有些着急。

“是，我想和你结婚。”李赫宰点点头。

几乎就是在他点头的那一刻，李东海起身将他按在自己刚刚坐的化妆台上，急急忙忙地吻了上来。

李赫宰有些吃惊，但面前的牛奶蛋糕甜得他目眩神迷，李东海急切地抓着他的手按在自己的后颈处，那里的皮肉之下隐隐约约跳动着，生机蓬勃。

大约是远离亲密行为太长时间，一转眼海恩都这么大了，两个人显然都有些生疏，再加上化妆台的位置并不算宽敞方便，李赫宰被李东海这么按着亲有些吃力，就换了个动作坐在一边的椅子  
上，让李东海跨在自己身上。

等他的手随着两人越发缠绵的吻慢慢滑到摸到李东海的屁股，一片湿滑，这才知道李东海到底为什么这么急了。

两个人吻得难分难舍，手上的动作却是一刻也没停歇。

李赫宰连着内裤一起直接扒下李东海的裤子，却因为李东海分腿跨在自己身上的动作始终拉不下来。

李东海分明因为发情热神志不清，哪里有空配合李赫宰的动作，一心想着怎么赶紧让这恼人的发情期度过。

李赫宰只能退而求其次，把李东海往前面再带了些，几乎是坐在自己腰上，然后艰难地拉下自己的裤链，解救出这么多年终于见了光的小赫宰。

李东海吻他的动作太用力，他几乎觉得李东海是在公报私仇，根本控制不住，可见了光的小赫宰这会儿斗志昂扬的，李东海在他腰间蹭了没几下，因为后穴溢出的湿液直往下滑，蹭到了那团硬  
的发烫的大家伙。

他眼睁睁地看着李东海伸手到后面扶着自己涨热的生殖器，顺着穴口的松软湿滑毫不犹豫地送了进去。

饶是如此，他也没放弃和李赫宰继续接吻。

时隔多年他又重新进入了这片天堂。李东海的吻接连不断地落在他嘴唇上，仿佛要把这些年错过的吻都讨回来。

他身上的发情热还没褪，这边又让体温更高的李赫宰带动得全身是汗，两个人所有相连的地方都是湿润黏腻的，就好像要把好不容易在一起的两个人好好黏在一起。

报复性袭来的发情热让李东海整个人像一团火，往常温顺包容他的大海此刻像要把他烧起来，李赫宰动作也不由得粗暴了起来，掐着李东海的屁股带着他前后挺动，时不时轻轻扇一巴掌，绵软  
的手感颇好。

这样前后挺动的动作很容易蹭到肠壁敏感的地方，没被带着蹭两下李东海就软下身子趴在李赫宰身上呜呜地轻声喊疼，也不是真的疼，只是那种久违的快感让他的脑子实在没办法清醒地判断。

等到他再也没了力气直起腰来，李赫宰把李东海提起来放在刚刚的化妆台上坐着，随便将台面上多余的东西扫落，又在李东海急切地喊他快进来地时候架着他的腘窝，自上向下深入。

化妆台的台面不够宽，李东海被这样提着很难受，只好抱着李赫宰又把自己的腿盘在李赫宰腰间减轻一部分腰部的负担，李赫宰的左手撑在镜子上，另一只手抚弄着涨红了的小东海。

咬着腺体成结的时候，李东海也没喊疼，只是抱着凑在自己颈间的李赫宰的头，好像这样就能缓解疼痛。

李赫宰松开嘴，两人额头抵着额头，安静地等着已经在生殖腔内成型的结消失。

一时间气氛有些尴尬，李赫宰想说这次成结没带保护措施，可能得吃药了，可这句话这个时候说怎么听都像是在推卸责任，他断不敢在连个人有实质性进展的时候说这个。

李东海则是在好不容易恢复一丝神志之后开始懊恼了。

他不知道自己为什么会问李赫宰那么蠢的问题，问完之后又更加愚蠢地和他滚在一起。现在李赫宰的结还嵌在他的生殖腔里，小腹深处还能感受到那种明晰异常的胀痛感。

他想开口骂李赫宰怎么就成结了，什么保护措施都没有就这么成结要怎么办，但他又骂不出口，毕竟是他主动的。

是他主动招惹李赫宰的。

要命的是这会儿结还没消，突然有人敲门。

更要命的是外面敲门的是得到承诺演唱会结束要一起去吃牛排的宝贝女儿，左等右等等不来两个爸爸，急切地询问他们是不是还好。

没人敢拦着小公主，也没人敢告诉她紧缩的门背后她的爸爸们到底在噼里啪啦地做些什么，海恩以为他们在里面打架，把东西都给扔到地上去了，询问的声音都带着些哭腔。

“爸爸你们快出来呀.......”

“发生什么了呀，不是要一起去吃上次那家牛排么？”

“海恩你先跟奶奶回家，爸爸还有一些事情，今天不能跟你去吃牛排了。”

李赫宰扯着嗓子朝外面的海恩喊话，这会儿女儿会不会生气他也顾不上了，李东海还在他怀里，他还在李东海体内呢。

李东海觉得好笑，但这会儿笑未免太煞风景，只好把头埋在李赫宰胸前，被馥郁的红酒香气包裹着，忍不住多吸了两口。

“那你们别打架！”小天使在外面还有些不放心，也一样扯着嗓子多叮嘱了两句。

“赶紧回去吧。”

被这么吓了一跳，小赫宰这会儿蔫头耷脑的，李东海也冷静了不少，起来哆哆嗦嗦地把皱成一团的裤子穿好，内心还感谢了一下刚刚没撕了自己裤子的李赫宰。

还沉浸在被女儿打断了亲热气氛的骤然之中的李赫宰回头，颇为不解地望着李东海。

“你接下来几天都打算在这里陪我过发情期么？”

虽然身上的衣服皱巴巴地怎么也不像“没事”的样子，但声音好歹还是清楚的。

“啊......”

两个人鬼鬼祟祟地坐进等候多时的保姆车里，驾驶位是个新来的Beta经纪人，话少又不熟悉流程，只顾着赶紧开车什么也不敢多问，也不敢问为什么两个人穿着演出服就出来了，也不敢看后  
视镜里亲成一团的两人。

——TBC——


End file.
